


Sabriel Shorts

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short takes on Sam and Gabriel's relationship. Not necessarily all in the same 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Angels Die

"When angels die, truly die with our wings spread out and burnt into the ground, we're gone, Sam - don't pass Go, don't collect $200, the whole shebang. There's no coming back, not ever."

Sam remembers asking Gabriel in bed one night, out of curiosity and worry, what happens when angels get killed; he didn't like the answer then and he likes it even less now. His knowledge of the truth doesn't stop him from hoping, deep down, for a fairy tale ending. He tells Dean he's okay, that he's over it, but he waits for the day when he hears the flutter of wings and the familiar smirk through the words "Miss me, kiddo?". He waits for the day when he can smile through his tears and hold Gabriel close and tell him that he, an archangel no less, was wrong about what happens when angels die.  

He's still waiting.


	2. A Day Off

Gabriel laughs and lays down in the grass, eyes up to the blue, blue sky. He looks to his right and smiles at Sam, taking the hunter’s large hand in his own.

“Aren’t you glad you took a day off of hunting, kiddo?”

Sam nods, squeezing Gabe’s hand, a smile quirking his lips up at the corners and brightening his eyes. Gabriel leans over to kiss his cheek, smiling himself. He lets the silence fall, keeping his fingers intertwined with Sam’s; they watch the clouds roll by, quiet together as the time flows past them in rushes.


	3. Marriage

“What would you say if I suggested that we get married?” Gabriel asked, looking up at Sam as he finished off his dinner.

“I’d ask you ‘who are you and what have you done with my archangel with commitment problems?’ probably,” Sam replied with a smirk.

“Well then I’d just have to tell you that a very large human with an equally large heart gave that archangel a genuine reason to want to commit to someone,” Gabe said, leaning over the table to kiss Sam’s surprised lips.

“Then I think I’d have to say yes,” Sam murmured, kissing Gabriel back with a smile.


	4. A Gift

“Why don’t you want this priceless one of a kind ancient book? It belongs in a museum, kiddo and I’m giving it to you because I won it in a bet with Helios. He was so pissed about it, Sammy, let me tell ya…” he trailed off, looking up at Sam and holding the book out to him again.

“You just answered your own question, Gabriel - it  _belongs in a museum_ , don’t give it to me,” he said, taking the book and putting it on the nightstand.

“But I want you to have it. I thought you would like it… it’s so  _nerdy_. That’s what I - it’s what I love about you.”

“I do like it, Gabe. But I can’t accept it. It’s not mine to own,” Sam said quietly, leaning down to kiss him.

“If you don’t want this then I don’t know what to get you. It’s your birthday, Sam. You deserve something nice.”

Sam smiled and kissed him again. “I already have something nicer than anything else in the world,” he murmured, pulling Gabriel to bed.

“And what’s that?”

Sam smirked and pushed him down to the mattress, leaning over him and kissing him deeply before whispering against his lips. “You, stupid.”


	5. Free

Gabriel is always stretching, rolling his shoulders and popping his joints and making Sam wince. He asks him one day, why.

“It’s cramped in here, kiddo. Cramming all of my power into this little vessel. I’m folded five times over in here and it’s not fun.”

Sam nods, kissing him. “Does anything make you feel less trapped?”

Gabriel kisses him back, pulling Sam down to his level to whisper in his ear.

“When you touch me like you mean it, like I mean something to you. Then I feel free.”


	6. The Sun and the Stars

“You deserve the sun and the stars - you deserve more than me,” Gabriel sighed against the skin of Sam’s chest one night.

“You’re better than some silly lights, Gabriel,” Sam responded.

“You think?”

“I doubt the sun could kiss me quite as well as you do. And the stars couldn’t say ‘I love you’ nearly as convincingly,” Sam said with a smile, fingers brushing through Gabriel’s golden feathers. “You’re brighter than all of the lights in the sky combined.”

Gabriel looked up, smiling a little, and leaned up to kiss him. “I love you, Sam Winchester.”

Sam grinned and kissed him back. “And I love you too. More than the sun and the stars.”


	7. A Game

It's a game that they play. Gabriel pounces and nips and kisses and laughs; Sam arches and smiles and begs and moans.

There's nothing more to it past the push and pull of two bodies into, against, around each other. It's playful and fun, a reprieve from the hell of the lives they live. It's a release, but beyond that it doesn't mean a thing (the 'beyond', though, is gray and ambiguous, as all beyonds are apt to be).

When they collapse together, cheeks flushed, chests heaving, lips quirked up into smiles, it still doesn't mean anything. Sam kisses Gabe's upturned mouth, then watches him grab his shorts off his floor and move to leave.

"Wait-" Sam says, corners of his mouth turning down.

"What, you want another round, tiger?" Gabriel laughs and turns back to look at him, then pauses when he sees Sam's expression. "Is something wrong?"

"I lo-" he starts, then stops and takes a deep breath, deciding to start smaller. "Stay?"

Gabriel's smile could rival the sun.

"All you had to do was ask, kiddo."

They pretend like it still doesn't mean anything as Gabe settles back into bed, resting his cheek above Sam's beating heart. Sam reaches for Gabe's hand, taking it in his own, and laces their fingers together. The angel hides his smile against Sam's chest and squeezes his hand.

It still doesn't mean a thing, they insist to themselves; but maybe, perhaps if they're honest and brave, it means something after all.

 


	8. That Sexy Nerd Look

Gabriel showed up the night Sam bathed in the blood of a hellhound (as he was apt to do every so often post Apocalypse that wasn’t), after Sam was cleaned up and sitting on his bed in his room (it was the same as Dean’s, with books rather than weapons, a Stanford pennant to remind him that he was in fact a human who had done normal things at one point, and some trinkets that Gabriel had gotten him over the years). Sam turned the holy fire-treated glasses over in his hands, not even flinching when he felt the bed shift as Gabe dropped onto it.

“Sam Winchester, since when did you start wearing glasses? Are you getting old?” Gabriel teased.

“They were for the-” Sam started before he was interrupted.

“Put them on, I want to see.”

Sam sighed and slid them on, pushing them up the bridge of his nose and looking up at Gabe. Sam gasped when he saw huge golden wings twitching behind Gabriel. He covered up the gasp with a cough, realizing that the glasses did more than just reveal hellhounds, they apparently did angel wings too. He barely resisted reaching out to touch them, clenching his hands into fists in the sheets so he wouldn’t overstep any boundaries. Gabriel burst out laughing, unaware.

“You look like such a nerd, kiddo,” Gabe snickered.

Sam barely heard him; he was too busy trying to watch the angel’s wings out of the corner of his eye, following every flick of feathers as they shook with Gabriel’s laughter.

“I like them though - the sexy nerd look, I can be okay with that,” Gabriel said with a smile, leaning over to kiss him.

Sam pulled him closer, continuing the kiss. He could still see the wings in his peripheral vision, perked up like Gabriel couldn’t be happier and shining in the dim lamplight of his room. He smiled against Gabe’s lips; he was definitely going to keep these glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept seeing comments about how Dean would use the hellhound glasses for Castiel's wings, so I figured why not Sam for Gabriel's?


	9. The Rest of Your Life

“I can spend the rest of your life with you, but not the rest of mine,” Gabriel said one night, offhandedly like it wasn’t a sentiment that had weight beyond measure.

“What happens when I die? Will I ever see you again?” Sam asked quietly after a minute, unsure of whether he even wanted to hear the answer.

“At best I could sit outside the gates of your Heaven and talk to you through the space between the slats. That’s on a good day. I’m not really welcome back into the Host anymore, kiddo. I don’t have the pull up there to get full visitation rights, even for the love of my very long life.”

Sam frowned a little, but then he pulled Gabriel into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around the angel’s shoulders.

“Then we’d better make the most of the time I have down here,” he murmured against Gabe’s lips with a smile.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Gabriel responded, grinning and kissing him back with all he was.


	10. A Proposal

The first time Sam brought up the idea of marriage, he smiled because he was sure Gabriel would say yes. It just seemed the natural progression of things, even though they weren’t ‘a normal couple’. When Gabriel didn’t - when he instead laughed in Sam’s face and said no - Sam’s smile fell. There was something inside him that broke a little, something that connected the angel’s reaction to the worst scenario; he had misread all the signs, Gabriel must not love him as much as he had thought. He sent the archangel away after that, not wanting Gabe to see him cry.

When Sam had first suggested marriage, Gabriel had laughed. He couldn’t see why an angel and a hunter would get married. What was the point - that was for white bread folks who lived in houses with fences and dogs, not for  _them_. There was no guarantee either of them would see the next tomorrow, let alone enough tomorrows to have an honest to goodness marriage. He thought Sam was joking; the genuine earnest expression Sam sported went right over Gabriel’s head.

He was laughing at a joke that wasn’t intended to be one (and once he realized his mistake, he feared he was too late to fix it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full version here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/763818


	11. No Heart to Speak of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for canon character death

It was Sam’s laughter that rang clear as day in the dead air as Lucifer’s angel blade plunged into Gabriel’s chest and spilled his Grace into the falling dusk, but it was not Sam who wielded the weapon. Lucifer wearing Sam’s flesh, right down to the heart (physical, not emotional, for it seemed Lucifer had no heart to speak of), forcing Sam to watch through his own eyes as his own hand stabbed the archangel Gabriel. Sam screamed, but it did no one any good - it echoed within his confines, locked up alone in his own mind. He barely heard it over his own sobs, but Gabriel uttered one last word before his Grace poured out of him and became one with the universe. What he said quietly, hardly more than a whisper with his last breath was simply “Sam”. That single word broke Sam’s heart and fractured his soul; Lucifer got what he wanted.


	12. All the Greatest Loves

They weren’t even to the parking lot when Sam couldn’t take it any more and ran back to the ballroom where Lucifer and Gabriel had been facing off. He skidded to a halt, boots squeaking, in front of the door. Dean yelled after him, but Sam didn’t stop. He burst through the doors to find Lucifer gone. He was hit with the overpowering scent of ashes; Gabriel was splayed out in the middle of the floor, holding onto life by a shoestring.

“Gabe!” Sam shouted, rushing to the angel’s side and kneeling next to him, pulling Gabe’s upper body into his lap.   
  
“H-hey, kiddo,” Gabriel said, so quiet Sam had to lean down to hear.  
  
“Hey-” Sam whispered, trying his best not to cry. “I’ve got you - you’ll be okay.”  
  
Gabriel shook his head. “My Grace is shot, Sammy - can’t come back from that.”  
  
Sam leaned down and kissed him deeply, shaking.  
  
“Don’t you worry your pretty head, kiddo,” Gabriel murmured with a forced smile and a wet-sounding laugh. “After all, all the greatest loves are the unfinished ones,” he exhaled. And didn’t inhale again.  
  
Sam clutched Gabe close to him and lifted him up, carrying him back to Dean and Kali with tears in his eyes. Unfinished as it might be, it was still love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr - I'm padaguin   
> You can leave me prompts there and see my fics weeks before I put them up here!


	13. Picket Fence Life

Sam had never imagined that he’d end up with a white picket fence life after all he’d been through, but there he was, waking up in Gabriel’s arms in a huge bed in a room in a house that he could call home. He wasn’t yanked out of sleep by a nightmare, but rather slowly roused by the sun filtering through the blinds. He smiled and got out of bed carefully, pulling the blankets up around Gabe a little more before heading out to the kitchen.

Humming to himself, he started putting together breakfast for the both of them. Something a little healthier than Gabe’s usual fare, but he figured breakfast in bed would keep the angel from whining about it. He brought the food back to the bedroom; Gabriel was just waking up, stretching and looking around for Sam.

"There you are, kiddo. Got a little worried there that you had up and run off with some pretty young thing," he said with a smirk. 

Sam chuckled, setting breakfast on the side table and leaning down to kiss Gabe’s cheek. 

"Here I was being a great husband and making you breakfast in bed and you thought the worst of me," he replied, settling down in bed with Gabriel again. "Now eat and don’t complain that food shouldn’t be this green."

Gabriel stuck his tongue out; Sam laughed.

"I don’t know why I love you, but I do," Sam said as they ate. "I shouldn’t love a guy who’s such a flippant asshole, but here we are," he continued, smirking.

"You’re too kind," Gabe replied, rolling his eyes (but grinning the whole time). "I love you too."


	14. A Good Night's Sleep

“You could really do to liven it up in here, kiddo. You two boneheads have been living here for months, y’know – could be a little more homey,” Gabriel said as he walked into Sam’s room uninvited. “Maybe I could bring you some great phallic-shaped relics from around the world. They’re awful useful conversation starters.”

Sam flicked his gaze up from his book to glare at Gabriel before going back to reading.

“I like it plain,” he replied curtly (deliberately not mentioning that it was hard to think of anywhere as home anymore – it would be easier to give it up if he didn’t decorate it like he actually lived there).

Gabriel sat down on the bed next to Sam, pulling the book from Sam’s hands and reading the cover.

“A Game of Thrones? Huh. Isn’t that that high quality show about tits and dragons?”

“What will it take to get you to leave me to read in peace? A blowjob?” Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, taking his book back from the angel.

“Hmm – that certainly is quite the offer, Sam-a-lam, but right now I’m not leaving,” he answered, curling up and tucking himself under Sam’s strong arm, resting his head on the human’s chest. “Read to me?”

Sam raised an eyebrow, but he dropped a kiss to Gabe’s hair and started reading aloud in a quiet, measured voice. The archangel’s eyes fell closed as Sam read and his breathing evened out as Sam finished off the chapter. Sam smiled softly, running his fingers through Gabe’s hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Sleep well, Gabriel. I love you,” he murmured, closing the book and his eyes.

Gabriel had the best night of sleep he had had in more years than he cared to count.


	15. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam worries; Gabriel hasn't a care.

Sam worried, while fucking Gabriel. He worried about Gabriel all the time, if he were honest, because he worried about everyone he loved (not that he would tell the angel that, at least not until he was sure this wasn’t all a trick or some cosmic joke that would end with Gabriel laughing at his broken heart).

In battle it was obvious how much power there was packed in to Gabe’s small form - his eye practically glowed while sending demons into oblivion and there were vague shadows behind him like wings as he drove his blade into the flesh of a monster.

But when they were in bed together, Gabriel seemed more vulnerable. With Sam’s hands on Gabe’s hips all Sam could think about was that if he thrust too hard or gripped too tight Gabriel would crack in half. He knew logically that Gabriel was eternal and unbreakable through human means, but he felt so small when they were bare and rutting together in bed.

Gabriel laughed one day, while they were fucking.

“What?” Sam asked, scowling a little and stilling his hips.

“You’re not gonna break me, kiddo. Calm down. Can barely stay hard listening to your nervous thoughts,” he replied with a smirk, pushing his hips back against Sam’s to try to spur him into thrusting more.

“What?” Sam asked again, squeezing Gabe’s hips tighter to keep him still. 

“I would say you’re thinking too loud, but nah, I just wanted to listen.”

“You’re a little shit.”

“A little shit with a great ass - and don’t say you don’t think so because I heard you.”

“Fuck you.”

“Please do.”

"I hate you so fucking much," Sam grumbled, starting to thrust again.

"You love me," Gabriel replied with less of an edge, even smiling a little. "That I heard without even trying to listen. You think it a lot when you look at me."

Sam almost stopped entirely until he heard the angel say “I love you too” under his breath. He grinned, kissing Gabriel’s shoulder. 

"Say it again, Gabriel," Sam said breathlessly, resting his forehead between Gabe’s shoulder blades.

"I love you too, Sam. I love you so much," Gabriel replied, gasping as he came.

"Fuck," Sam groaned, coming right after him. "I love you," he mumbled, kissing Gabe’s back lazily.

It felt good to finally say it out loud. It felt even better when Gabriel purred and responded with “I love you too”.


	16. Cosmos

Gabriel knew a lot about a lot of things in the cosmos of his mind. Millions of starry synapses containing all of the knowledge in the universe. And somehow, Gabriel didn’t know how, Sam Winchester still tripped him up.

He could offer that boy a thousand things - a trip to the moon, a view of the northern lights, every book ever written in a library just for him – and Sam would refuse. He knew Sam had a self-sacrificing streak a country-mile wide, but this was getting ridiculous.

“What can I do for you, kiddo? I’ve used up every damn idea I have and let me tell ya, I have a lot of ideas. What would make you happy?” Gabriel asked one day, exasperated and defeated.

“It’s gonna sound kinda stupid,” Sam said with a self-deprecating smile, looking up from the book he was reading.

“Try me,” Gabriel replied challengingly.

“I’d like to just go on a date to start. Like – dinner and a movie. All the stuff you’ve been offering sounds nice, but I really want to start with something simple. I haven’t had simple in a while - I miss it,” he said, smirking a little. “See, I told you it was stupid.”

“No. No, I can work with that. How does tonight sound?”

Sam’s grin was enough that Gabriel didn’t quite mind the challenge of getting that smile out of him.

“It sounds amazing. Thank you,” Sam answered, kissing Gabriel.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied, grin still present as he kissed Gabriel again.


End file.
